


Broken puzzle

by StarWarsJunker



Series: Steven and Spinel kisses prompts. [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Algo distinto sucede en el enfrentamiento final de Steven y Spinel.





	Broken puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría que el fandom tratata más los traumas que debe tener el Steven pero bue(?
> 
> Prompt 45.  
Disfruten!  
Aclaración: este fic es un oneshot. No está relacionado con ninguno de los anteriores. Puede leerse tranquilamente sin leer los demás.

Subir al Inyector no fue sencillo, ni rápido. Sus poderes no colaboraban y el pánico de ver su ciudad al borde del inminente desastre menos.  
El corazón le palpitaba de forma errática. No tenía miedo por él mismo particularmente, tenía miedo de no lograr salvar a todos.

Allí estaba de nuevo, Steven Universe, salvador de la Galaxia y de la Tierra.  
Él no había pedido esto. Y últimamente el peso de esa responsabilidad relegada por su madre, una Diamante ni más ni menos, estaba logrando romper las barreras de buena voluntad y positivismo que Steven había colocado cuidadosamente alrededor de su culpa.

Desde una corta edad el híbrido siempre notó el dolor que la ausencia de su madre causó a todos a su alrededor, por más que las Crystal Gems y su padre quisieran mantenerlo ausente a ello, él lo notaba.  
Y Steven intentaba darle apoyo a su familia de la mejor manera que podía, siendo un niño feliz, ignorando que también había ciertas cosas que le dolían al no tener a su madre con él.

Creyó ingenuamente que podría tener algo de paz al crecer, cuando todos los secretos de su madre salieron a la luz, cuando logró disolver la rigidez del Imperio que tanto daño había causado en la Galaxia.  
Pero existió un secreto más, que nuevamente amenazaba la vida de todos a quienes amaba.  
Algo que nadie, ni siquiera Pearl, se preocupó en decirle.  
Se le retorció el estómago al pensar que nadie se había interesado en lo más mínimo por Spinel. Ni su madre, ni Pearl, ni las diamantes.

Y ahora él pagaba el precio.

-I'll do the hardest part with you...-entonó Steven llegando a la cima del Inyector.

Spinel era responsable por esto, pero Steven dudaba que la gema estuviera en un buen lugar mentalmente hablando para tomar dimensión de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Trepar el último trecho le hizo doler más el cuerpo. Spinel se encontraba de espaldas a él, las manos hechas puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Spinel. Podemos arreglar esto. Háblame. -era la última oportunidad, Steven sentía su propia paciencia escaparse de sus manos, sus barreras emocionales cada vez más agrietadas y sacudidas.

-Ya no quiero jugar más este juego...-su voz evidentemente quebrada, llena de rencor, el veneno que había consumido sus días.

Oh, para ella esto era un juego.  
-Spinel, ¡Esto no es juego!-el puñetazo en su mejilla fue inesperado, intentó esquivar el segundo golpe lo mejor que pudo, pero el tercero le dio de lleno en la nariz, enviandolo fuera del Inyector. Antes que terminara de caer una mano flexible y fuerte le sujetó bruscamente de la muñeca.

Así que esto no era un juego. Steven Universe realmente pensaba que podía engañarla con palabras, con falsa amistad y preocupación. Pero Spinel estaba harta, harta de las mentiras, los juegos, harta de Pink y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.  
Steven la había engañado, sí, para que detuviera el Inyector. Pero no estaba segura de querer matarlo, no realmente. Sin embargo deseaba herirlo, asustarlo, hacer que vea una pizca del dolor del que ella era presa.

-¿Sabes? Vine a la Tierra a descargar mi ira en un montón de extraños. Pero ahora que te conozco quiero matarte incluso más que antes.

Eso fue suficiente para que Steven perdiera la compostura, las lágrimas de ira salieron de sus ojos antes que pudiera controlarse. ¡No se merecía esto!

-¡No lo entiendo! -gritó para llamar la atención de la gema rosada.

-¿ah? -su curiosidad por un momento eclipsó su ira y su deseo asesino.

-¡No entiendo porqué aún no recupero mis poderes! ¡Entiendo porqué no confías en mí pero yo no soy mi madre! ¡No entiendo porqué debo pagar por sus crímenes y sus errores! Yo.. Sólo quiero un poco de paz. -su voz no aguantó más y se quebró por el llanto contenido, el nudo en su garganta tensandose más que antes.

Spinel no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería arrojarlo al vacío pero la manera que lloraba no parecía venir desde un sitio de manipulación. El híbrido realmente estaba preso de la angustia.  
Parpadeó varias veces, el debate interno de seguir con su necesidad de venganza y el saber que Steven realmente no había sido responsable de nada de lo de aquello.  
Su pecho se sentía helado, pesado, el sentimiento de empatía creciendo a cada segundo que Steven sollozaba.  
Intentó ignorarlo pero no pudo.

-Ella también me abandonó. -dijo más para sí mismo que para Spinel. Parecía que ahora que había comenzado a llorar por todo lo acumulado luego de años de traumas no iba a lograr parar pronto.

Spinel sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara.  
Pink había herido gravemente a su propio hijo, por quién dio la vida.

-Ella... Te lastimó también. -le dijo al híbrido, su voz incrédula por sus propias palabras. Spinel se vio reflejada en el sufrimiento evidente de Steven.

Era como verse en un maldito espejo. Lentamente para que el joven no se asustara, hizo su brazo menos largo para dejar a Steven sobre la firme superficie del Inyector.  
El pelinegro estaba demasiado cegado por las lágrimas para notar que Spinel le había escuchado hasta que se encontró a poco pasos de ella otra vez. Le miró, aún algo angustiado mientras la rosada se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a él.

El ambiente se tensó de nuevo. Steven aún procesando sus propios sentimientos y Spinel sin saber si acercarse a ofrecerle consuelo al híbrido. La gema rosada se sentía extraña, como si ver a Steven en aquel estado tan vulnerable hubiera detonado una actitud totalmente distinta en ella. Un crecimiento que nunca antes había considerado.  
Una actitud madura.

De pronto los brazos de Steven se aferraban a ella como si dependiera su vida de estar cerca, suaves sollozos aunque con menor intensidad que antes.  
Spinel lo rodeó con sus brazos de manera automática, llevando una de sus manos a sus cabellos rizados, intentando calmarlo.

La gema rosada decidió que debía ser la gema madura en esta situación, por mucho que odiara a Pink, por mucho que estuviera herida por su causa.  
Por la manera que Steven se aferraba a ella dedujo que el híbrido no había tenido a nadie que lo viera de esta manera. Vulnerable.  
Su gema se sintió contraída en su pecho al pensar que Steven probablemente no le había dicho a nadie lo que le sucedía internamente.  
Suspiró, acariciando su cabello.

-Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. -susurró- Steven no te asustes. -dijo antes de formar con sus manos el cuerno que controlaba el Inyector. Un fuerte sonido después y este se desactivó, el contenido volvió a su interior en su mayor parte. -¿Ves? Ya desactivé mi Inyector. Todo estará bien. Solo...solo no llores. -continuó luego de ponerse a una pequeña distancia para poder ver su rostro, sonriendo con evidente nerviosismo.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Steven ante las palabras de consuelo de Spinel. La gema estaba intentando animarle. ¡Incluso desactivó su arma! Esto alcanzó para que dejara de llorar, buscando con algo de desconfianza en el rostro de Spinel, queriendo ver si aquello era un engaño.  
Pero lo único que encontró fue el leve nerviosismo en su sonrisa, y el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Tú...tú te detuviste. ¿Por mi?

Spinel se sonrojó, súbitamente incómoda por la manera que Steven le miraba, con admiración, como si viera algo especial en ella. No logró sostenerle la mirada así que solo le abrazó de nuevo.

-Algo así.... Creo que lo hice. -dijo luego de un rato.

Steven sonrió. A pesar de que el cuerpo de Spinel, como el de todas las gemas, no era cálido ni frío, la cercania con ella le hacía sentir cálido, como si supliera una necesidad que él desconocía de sí mismo.

Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, sintiendo algo extraño emanar desde su gema. ¿Calor? ¿Frío? ¿Paz o inquietud? ¿Todas esas cosas juntas?  
De pronto su gema se iluminó, aunque no sintió ninguna de sus habilidades volver a él.

El sentimiento de empatía en la gema de Spinel siguió creciendo a cada instante de aquel abrazo, transformándose en algo más profundo que no alcanzaba a describir con palabras coherentes. La necesidad de proteger a Steven de todo daño, luego de haber pasado largo rato intentando asesinarlo, era confusa, pero no dejaba espacio para nada más.  
La rosada se asustó cuando la gema de Steven se iluminó, creyendo que al recuperar sus habilidades la atacaría. Pero al mismo tiempo su propia gema emitió un brillo extraño.

Su trauma seguía ahí, su dolor seguía ahí, pero en segundo plano. Lo más imperante en su mente era Steven.  
Y Steven por su parte no sentía ningún deseo de apartarse de la rosada, de hecho la necesidad de ayudarla a superar su dolor había tomado un lugar principal en su lista de prioridades.

Cuando el brillo de ambas gemas de disipó, ambos retrocedieron al ver que estas tenían una pequeña marca. Spinel una marca en forma de estrella, del color de la gema de Steven, y Steven una marca con forma de corazón del color de los ojos de Spinel.

-No puede ser...-comentó Spinel, riendo, luego de unos instantes de silencio entre ambos.

-¿Qué...qué significa esto, Spinel? -Steven no había visto algo como esto jamás, ¿quizás era algo que tenía que ver con ser un Diamante?

-Por supuesto. Eres un Diamante. Pero ¡¿Conmigo?! Oh, realmente eres una persona distinta a Pink. -Spinel volvió a reír, y Steven se le acercó, de nuevo rodeando su cuello en un abrazo. Fue un movimiento involuntario, como sino pudiera estar alejado de Spinel por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Quiero decir que estamos unidos. Más de lo que cualquier gema o fusión podrá estarlo jamás. -Spinel negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.- Significa que nos necesitaremos mutuamente, hasta que alguno de los dos desaparezca...

-¿Cómo almas gemelas?

Spinel guardó silencio. Y Steven sabía que debía estar asustado. Debería sentirse aterrado por semejante afirmación. Pero... La idea no le parecía tan terrible.

Sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en los magentas contrarios por unos segundos y lo próximo que supo es que la estaba besando. Spinel intentaba seguirle el ritmo, con torpeza pues jamás había besado a nadie antes, y sabía que Steven necesitaba esto, así como entendía las implicaciones de esta acción para los humanos.  
La gema de sentía en las nubes.

Al separarse, momentos después para que Steven respirara, la rosada afirmó.-Sí. Como almas gemelas. ¿Quieres bajar con tus amigos? -el que Steven tuviera amigos además de ella ya no le causaba celos, ni envidia, pues sabía que ninguno podría tener un lazo tan profundo con él como el que ella compartía con el hibrido.

Steven era suyo. Así como Spinel era de él.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Aún no quería bajar, no quería explicar a las Crystal Gems qué había sucedido, aún no quería salir de la seguridad que le producían los brazos de Spinel.

Volvió a besarla, con cierta ternura, con suavidad, con una emoción que no era posible expresar con palabras sino con acciones. Exploró su boca y Spinel correspondió el gesto, encontrando gran satisfacción en el sabor de sus labios, su cercanía, en la forma de su gema quemaba. Los besos humanos le gustaban. No. Los besos de su Steven le encantaban.

Por primera vez Steven se sentía como adolescente que no podía tener las manos lejos de su crush.

Por primera vez Spinel estaba segura que jamás la volverían a dejar sola.  
Ahora ella quien dominaba el beso una vez encontrado el ritmo, deleitandose en los sonidos que Steven dejaba salir. Esos suspiros la dejaban a ella sin aliento.

Finalmente debió separarse para que el híbrido respirara, y sonrió al ver que su rostro estaba sonrojado de una manera adorable.

Steven supuso que era tiempo de volver con los demás, por más que no lo quisiera realmente. Debía hacerles saber que todo estaba en orden.

-Ya es tiempo.-suspiró el pelinegro. No tenía sus poderes, así que no sabía cómo iba a bajar del Inyector.

-Lo sé. Déjame darte un aventón. -respondió Spinel sonriendo antes de rodearlo con varias vueltas de uno de sus brazos y estirar sus piernas para bajar del Inyector.  
No fue muy complicado. Sus extremidades flexibles porporcionaron un gran amortiguador para ambos.  
Y steven reía, reía con sinceridad por las piruetas de Spinel. El pecho de la gema se sintió cálido.

Al llegar abajo las Crystal Gems aguardaban. Garnet sonreía, había visto este futuro venir desde que Steven subió a hablar con Spinel. Y supuso que era lo mejor para todos. Ambos se habían encontrado.

Ambos se sentían encontrados finalmente. Finalmente ambos tendrían aquello que más necesitaban de los demás.

Luego de que Steven explicara la situación las gemas miraron a ambos con extrañeza. Peridot comentó que había registros de que aquello había sido posible en la Era Cero, pero no desde entonces. Y afirmó que en efecto, sí, el lazo profundo se debía a la condición de Steven por ser un Diamante.  
Peridot les dijo también que aquel lazo solo se iba a profundizar con el tiempo, al punto de saber cuál era el estado emocional del otro sin necesidad de estar fusionados.

La fusión no sonaba mal a los oídos de Spinel, pero prefería poder ver y tocar a Steven. Al menos por ahora.

Steven se encontraba aún un poco confundido, pero la mano de Spinel sobre la suya le otorgó toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

Quizás ambos eran un rompecabezas roto, pero gracias a ellos encajaban perfectamente.

**Author's Note:**

> y con esto concluye los prompt que me pidieron! Si alguien quiere algún otro número me lo deja en los comentarios y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir.  
Muchas gracias por leer! Los adoro! 
> 
> Pd: continuaré mi otro fanfic Stevinel dentro de unos días!.


End file.
